Cars: A Different Town, A Different Car
'''Cars: A Different Town, A Different Car '''is a new movie. Summary After Sally is involved in a collision with Cruz, an upset Lightning McQueen wishes he never came to Radiator Springs and that wish comes true... with catastrophic results! Plot Cruz and Sally's collision It begins on a beautiful morning, it was been months after Cruz became a racer and is now living with it. McQueen and Sally were riding along when they see Cruz coming towards them. Lightning says they should stop to say hi but Cruz appears to be moving too fast to stop. She braked hard, but it was too late. Cruz crashed into Sally. McQueen is devastated by the condition Sally's in. Later in Ramone's body shop, Sally was still under repairs. McQueen watches sadly, while Cruz goes to him and she apologized to him for crashing into Sally. However, due to his rising anger, McQueen is prevented from accepting her apologies. He went away to be alone. He told himself he wished he never came to Radiator Springs and went to his cone. McQueen's wish comes true The next morning, Lightning was coming out of his cone at the Cozy Cone Motel to go meet Sally in a bad mood. However, when he went to go see Sally, what he saw was nothing but broken down buildings. He was shocked. He tried to find the others, but can't find them. Lightning suddenly realizes what has happened. He races off to find his friends and finds them nowhere to be seen. He sees a sign says "Radiator Springs Closed". Lightning eventually finds his friends on the Interstate and catches up to them. He's asks Mater where he and his friends are headed but becomes shocked when he finds out that Mater doesn't recognize him. Lightning tells Mater to stop joking, but Mater says he's not joking. He then drives up next to Sally but she too doesn't recognize Lightning. He then tried to let people know to remember Radiator Springs. However, no one seems to recognize him. He told them to stop messing around. But they tell him they are not messing around and don't know him at all. Then suddenly a gurdian angel car comes behind Lightning and greets him saying that this his new timeline. Lightning suddenly realizes that the gurdian angel car is Doc Hudson, who is saying that they can't see him or hear him. Doc then tells Lightning he was never born and never came to Radiator Springs. Lightning tells Doc to stop fooling and saying this all a dream. However, Doc reveals to Lightning that it isn't a dream and that it's all real. Lightning asked why, and Doc said you're wish came true, and let me show how life is without you. Mater's life Doc takes Lightning to Mater's life. Doc tells Lightning that Mater never became your friend and became a dump worker and never became a backwards driver. Lightning watches as Mater goes forward. Lightning tries to ask Mater if he remembers him, but Mater doesn't hear anyone. Lightning asks Doc why he can't hear him. Doc told him Lightning doesn't exist. Lightning asks Doc about Sally. Doc said Sally is now working at a hotel and now dating a hot male car. Lightning asks who the car Sally's dating is. Sally's life He shows Lightning about Sally's new life. Lightning sees Sally not only working, but dating Francesco Bernoulli, much to Lightning's shock. Lightning asks what Francesco is doing in Radiator Springs and Doc told him, Francesco moved away and lives in America. Lightning tries to get Sally's attention, but can't because Doc told him she can't hear him. Trivia *This film will be based on It's a Wonderful Life and Shrek Forever After. Scenes * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:WartortleWill